


Offer

by Myka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PreGluhen. Someone makes Nagi an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer

It was after Schwarz had disbanded. After the moment when Brad Crawford turned to me and said, "you're free to leave." At first I wasn't sure what to do; I was just sixteen after all. I questioned myself for days, but in the end I left.

It was the first time I had ever lived on my own. I didn't know what to do at first, how to live by myself, pay my own way. At the time killing was out of the question, I didn't want to do that anymore; besides, most people turned you down the second they found out their hired assassin was still a kid. But I knew more than just being an assassin, I knew about computers. Hacking came as natural to me as my powers did.

My powers… they are what make me different from everyone else. I swore I would never use them again.

Years passed, I became infamous as a hacker. I was good at it, too good sometimes. I was being chased by most governments, but no one could track me down.

Then one day there was a knock at my door. Nobody knew where I lived. Not even Brad and Schuldig, who I still kept tabs on. When I opened it, he was the last person I expected to see there.

He said he wanted to talk and I believed him; said he had tracked me down from my hacking job. We talked.

Talked about the 'old days,' talked like we'd been friends for a long time. Then he made me an offer… I refused. After that he left, saying he would keep in touch and that one day he hoped I would agree. I never expected to see him again in my life.

I was wrong.

Whenever I went out, he found me and we'd talk for hours. I came to enjoy this ritual, this 'getting to know each other.' And I started to have second thoughts about his offer.

Tonight we were walking down the street and a man attacked us, an assassin, a moron. I crushed his windpipe in a second with just a thought. I had broken my vow for the sake of someone else. Someone I had come to care about.

I'm not afraid of taking this path anymore. Even if it might be the wrong one.

I bend down to help him up. He takes my hand, looks into my eyes and makes the offer again. This time I nod.

"Yes, Takatori Mamoru, I will become your bodyguard."


End file.
